Takdir atau Pilihan?
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Serge, Norriss dan Glenn mencoba mencari tahu apakah takdir itu sesuatu yang menguasai manusia atau justru manusia yang menciptakan takdir melalui pilihan?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Masato Kato

**Warning** : semi-canon

* * *

Hari itu hari yang buruk untuk melaut. Entah mengapa sepertinya angin kurang bersahabat. Serge, pemuda berusia 20 tahun, sudah lama tidak melakukan perjalanan antar dunia paralel. Telah tiga tahun berlalu sejak semuanya selesai dan apa yang hilang akhirnya terpecahkan, namun Serge masih terkagum-kagum dengan keunikan dunia ini. Probabilitas. Kemungkinan tak terbatas.

Sekalipun tiga tahun telah berlalu, namun Serge masih menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan dua orang sahabatnya, Glenn dan Norriss. Sesekali mereka mampir ke tempat Serge untuk kemudian iseng melaut dan berburu swordfish, atau berlayar kemana untuk menjelajah lautan menemui teman-teman dan kenalan yang lain. Petualangan melintasi dunia paralel telah membuat mereka menjadi sering merenungkan bersama tentang waktu, tentang masa depan, tentang takdir.

Norriss, si pirang akan berpendapat, "Semua sudah takdirnya seperti itu. Sudah digariskan ada dua masa depan yang berbeda. Memang sudah jalannya seperti itu."

Namun Glenn, si pendekar pedang akan berpendapat berbeda, "Dunia yang seperti itu adalah dunia yang tidak membutuhkan kehidupan. Beberapa tahun lalu, Serge meninggal di dunia yang satu dan hidup di dunia yang lain. Kondisi dunia sudah berbeda."

"Tergantung siapa hidup dan siapa mati, bukan? Kalau begitu sama saja dengan takdir, bukan pilihan."

Glenn merasa yakin bahwa pilihan-lah yang melukis wajah masa depan, bukan takdir. Menurutnya, takdir itu sendiri adalah hasil dari apa yang dituai oleh pilihan manusia-manusia yang hidup di masa lampau dan kini. Namun ia lebih terbiasa mengayunkan pedang daripada berpikir dan berbicara, ia tidak mampu membalas Norriss. Ia hanya bisa berpaling pada Serge, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Serge? Masa depan itu pilihan manusia, bukan?"

Serge tentu saja tidak bisa memilih salah satu pendapat dari kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin ia membela salah satu sementara dia sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah tersebut. Baginya apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, biarlah terjadi. Bila itu takdir, biarkan takdir berbicara. Bila itu pilihan, ia tidak akan menyesalkan keputusan apapun yang dibuatnya di masa kini dan bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang mungkin terjadi.

Namun Glenn yang tersulut oleh wajah percaya diri Norriss yang tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan itu mendesak Serge, "Kau harus pilih salah satu, yang benar aku atau dia?"

Membicarakan siapa benar, siapa salah takkan ada habisnya. Sebaiknya dilihat sendiri saja. Maka Serge memiliki sebuah ide; mencari sebentuk perbedaan masa depan yang berbeda karena pilihan. Serge, Norriss dan Glenn menaiki perahu layar mereka mengembara mendatangi pulau demi pulau. Mereka mencari sesuatu yang unik, sesuatu yang tampaknya berbeda. Mereka telah terbiasa malang melintang dari dunia satu ke dunia lainnya. Glenn dari 'another world', sementara Norriss dari 'Home World', dunia yang sama dengan dunia Serge.

-Home World-

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah daerah bernama Izure. Mereka mendaratkan kapal di dermaga desa Izure. Dermaga desa itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dermaga kampung halaman Serge, arni. Dok yang terbuat dari kayu, suasana pedesaan yang sederhana dan menggambarkan desa nelayan yang tidak terlalu memiliki banyak kesibukan dan kerumitan pemukiman modern.

Para nelayan masih bisa bersantai merokok di siang hari, menunggu malam tiba untuk melaut. Di rumah-rumah, para ibu sibuk mengasinkan ikan-ikan buruk yang sepertinya tidak layak dijual ke pasar. Dan setiap pagi buta, ikan-ikan yang baik didistribusikan ke kota besar untuk dijual. Sesekali mereka melewati beberapa orang pria yang sibuk membanggakan ikan terbesar yang mereka dapatkan selama melaut. Pada restoran pun tidak terdapat banyak variasi menu selain dari makanan yang berbahan dasar ikan. Dekorasinya tidak kaya, hanya bermodal dinding terbuka sehingga angin dari laut dapat masuk langsung ke dalam interior restoran sederhana yang kotor dan jorok itu.

Norriss menemukan sehelai rambut pada makan siangnya dan membuangnya dengan jijik. "Ugh. Desa ini benar-benar cuek."

"Dan sepi pengunjung." Kesimpulan itu didapat Glenn dengan jelas ketika melihat anak-anak desa bergerombol menonton mereka bertiga duduk santai dalam restoran menikmati makan siang.

Seorang gadis bermata indah dengan kulit coklat kemerahan yang eksotis menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawakan makanan pesanan Serge. "Silahkan lobsternya."

"Non, tunggu sebentar." Tegur Komandan Norriss sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. Gadis itu mendekat. Selain dari sorot matanya yang jernih, ia terlihat seperti gadis dusun yang normal. Dekil, rambut berantakan dan berbau minyak ikan, dengan pakaian lusuh yang sedikit compang-camping.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Norriss dengan tatapan malas.

"Michiru."

"Nah, Michiru, bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit tentang desa ini?"

Michiru terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Bila dilihat baik-baik, ia gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun, harusnya gadis seusia itu sedang cantik-cantiknya. Namun ia terlihat seperti anti-sosial yang pemalu. Ia terdiam beberapa lama, kebingungan menjelaskan desa ini. Mata hijaunya yang jernih bergantian menatap ketiga tamu restorannya sambil menyembunyikan bibirnya dibalik nampan.

"Sepertinya dia kebingungan." Glenn kemudian menyuruh gadis itu pergi.

"Bila dilihat baik-baik ..." Norriss memandang kesekeliling. "Desa ini memang tidak punya banyak hal untuk dilihat."

Ketiga orang itu kembali berjalan-jalan dan ketika sampai pada sebuah rumah yang letaknya dekat dengan toko besi, mereka mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan. Kemungkinan besar itu suara perempuan sedang marah. Disusul tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara yang lebih besar, berteriak lebih keras. akhirnya keributan itu berakhir dengan bunyi parang pecah belah membentur lantai kayu.

Seorang lelaki berlari keluar dengan wajah kesal dari rumahnya sendiri. "Istri kurang ajar! Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata hatiku dan memilih untuk tidak menikah denganmu!"

Ia seorang lelaki gagah dengan rambut gimbal dan jambang tumbuh di pipinya yang kasar. Ia memiliki wajah tirus yang gagah dan hidung yang mancung. Sambil pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, ia menggerutu, "Sialan! Gara-gara dia aku kehilangan Minako! Perempuan itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatku sial!"

Keributan rumah tangga mereka di desa yang sesepi itu telah mengundang banyak perhatian orang umum. Dengan segera, orang-orang desa membicarakan pasangan tersebut.

Masashi adalah seorang pelaut yang gagah di masa mudanya. Sepuluh tahun lalu, dia masih seorang pemuda yang nakal dan pemalas. Seluruh desa tahu bahwa dia menyukai seorang kembang desa bernama Minako. Namun karena kemalasannya, Masashi tidak membuat Minako tertarik dan gadis itu lebih memilih Maeda yang kini memiliki armada nelayan sendiri. Masashi yang sakit hati, mengatai Minako sebagai perempuan matre kemudian menikah dengan perempuan yang selama ini memendam cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadapnya. Dia adalah istrinya sekarang, Miyuki.

"Sepanjang hari mereka bertengkar. Masashi tidak pernah menganggap Miyuki dan memedulikan perasaannya. aku jadi kasihan pada Miyuki." ujar seorang ibu-ibu sambil melirik cemas ke rumah kecil milik Masashi.

"Masashi sendiri memang bukan suami yang baik. Tapi Miyuki tetap tidak mau meninggalkan dia. Harusnya Masashi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri." Ujar ibu-ibu yang lain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ketiga sahabat itu meninggalkan desa Izure yang membosankan dan sampai pada sebuah lapangan tepian laut yang luas dan tampaknya tak tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Merupakan sebuah tepian pantai pasir putih yang air lautnya berwarna biru jernih sehingga orang mampu melihat kepada kedalamannya. Kebetulan mereka sudah bosan berada di kapal dan berencana untuk menginap satu atau dua hari di desa sambil mengisi ulang persediaan makanan dan air. Walau Norriss agak keberatan membeli ransum di desa kumuh seperti itu, namun tampaknya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

Pantai ini begitu panjang lahannya, sehingga nampaknya tidak berujung. Sejenak Serge merasa seperti ditelan horizon yang luas. Ia berhenti berjalan sebentar untuk memalingkan tatapannya ke arah laut sambil memijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Lelah?" Tanya Norriss.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. angin Izure kencang sekali. Saat ini siang hari menjelang sore. Norriss dan Glenn kembali membicarakan tentang apa yang mereka lihat di Izure. Itupun tidak banyak yang mereka ceritakan. angin bertiup semakin kencang seiring matahari terbenam di ujung horizon. Ketika matahari meredup dalam warna jingga yang anggun, Serge merasakan kepalanya pusing seperti ada badai berkecamuk di dalamnya. Di sisinya, Norriss dan Glenn masih berbicara satu sama lain. Rasa penat ini membuat kedua mata Serge mengkhianati kesadarannya. Ia menutup mata karena penatnya. Ketika ia menutup mata, ia mendengar suara-suara lain selain dari suara Norriss dan Glenn. Seperti bisikan. Bukan hanya berasal dari satu atau dua orang, melainkan sekerumun orang. Mereka semua mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu seperti impian, suara hati.

_andai aku pergi hari itu, pastinya aku tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang._

_Sial! andai saja saat itu aku menuruti katamu, ayah!_

_Bila saat itu aku ikut denganmu, apakah aku akan menjadi orang hebat sekarang?_

_Bila ..._

_andai ..._

_Kalau ..._

Relung kepala Serge dipenuhi oleh kata-kata penyesalan, bercampur dengan pengandaian dari orang-orang yang entah berada di mana.

"Serge?"

"Serge? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Serge membuka kedua matanya, hari sudah menggelap, angin sudah mulai tenang, kembali normal seperti angin pantai yang biasa. Dan seketika kepala Serge terasa begitu plong, seakan rasa penat dan pusing yang dirasakannya tadi tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

"Sepertinya dia sakit. ayo kembali ke Izure, kita belum makan malam dan butuh tempat untuk tidur." Kata Norriss.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke Izure. Sesekali Norriss menanyakan kabar Serge apakah dia masih merasa pusing atau tidak. Dan Serge berulang kali menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Ketika langit yang biru gelap itu sudah berubah menjadi langit malam yang gelap, mereka bertiga mulai melihat nyala-nyala lampu yang gemerlap dari arah desa Izure.

Komandan Norriss sampai berhenti berjalan dan memandangi cahaya lampu desa itu penuh kecurigaan.

Glenn menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa itu terlalu berbeda, "Wah ada perayaan apa yah? Kenapa lampunya jadi banyak sekali dan ramai begitu."

"Tidak, Glenn." Setelah Norriss memperhatikan baik-baik dari tempat seperti apa lampu-lampu itu berasal, ia berkata, "Kau yakin itu Izure tempat kita melabuhkan kapal layar kita?"

"Iya, sejak tadi kita dari Izure berjalan menuju utara dan kembali lagi kan? Kita tidak berbelok ke manapun, hanya kembali ke jalan tempat tadi kita berasal." Glenn masih tidak sadar.

"Glenn, itu bukan Izure." Ucapan Norriss itu terbukti ketika mereka semakin mendekat ke Izure, mereka melihat sebuah kota kecil yang cukup ramai dipenuhi rumah yang terbuat dari batu dan jalanan yang tertata rapi.

Di mulut gerbang kota, Glenn baru sadar. "Loh! Loh? Ini kok bisa jadi begini? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?"

Kini di tempat yang tadinya mereka yakini sebagai desa Izure telah berubah menjadi kota pelabuhan yang cukup ramai yang memiliki dermaga luas dan gudang-gudang pelabuhan yang terisi penuh. Dari kejauhan mereka mampu melihat kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di dermaga bukan lagi kapal nelayan yang kecil, kumuh dan lapuk. Melainkan sebuah kapal besar yang juga merupakan armada laut dengan sebuah bendera siluet ikan hiu.

"Ikan Hiu ... pernah dengar?" Glenn yakin setidaknya Norriss tahu armada-armada laut di dunia.

Namun Norriss menggeleng dengan tatapan takjub, "Tidak. Setidaknya tidak ada di 'home world'."

Kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu. Lalu mereka meduga jangan-jangan mereka secara tidak sadar telah terlempar ke 'another world'. Mereka berkeliling dermaga untuk mencari kapal mereka. Siang tadi di Izure, tidaklah sulit mencari kapal mereka, cukup melihat kapal terbaik dan paling layak pakai di dermaga, itulah dia. Namun kini Serge pun tidak yakin bagaimana cara menemukan kapalnya di antara kapal-kapal mewah tersebut. Mereka sudah berkeliling dermaga malam itu, namun tidak menemukan juga. Karena malam semakin larut, mereka memutuskan kembali ke kota untuk mencari penginapan. Sekalian mereka mengorek informasi mengenai kota Izure yang misterius ini.

* * *

Mereka menemukan sebuah tempat makan sekaligus penginapan yang tidak terlalu mewah namun layak huni. Ramainya suara musik menembus sampai keluar pintu masuk penginapan tersebut. Musik yang ramai menghiasi ruang makan penginapan itu, dengan seorang gadis cantik menari di atas panggung. Pada tepian ruang tengah itu, terdapat sebuah counter panjang yang biasa digunakan orang untuk duduk dan memesan minuman. Berhubung mereka ingin makan sekarang, maka mereka menduduki meja bundar yang tersedia di bagian tengah ruangan.

Baru beberapa lama duduk, seorang gadis pelayan yang lincah mendatangi meja mereka sambil membagikan daftar menu, "Selamat malam, tuan-tuan. Silahkan pesanannya."

Sementara Glenn dan Komandan Norriss melihat-lihat daftar menu, Serge dengan curiga mengawasi gadis pelayan itu. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti warna gading. Rambutnya berwarna kecokalan, serasi dengan warna iris matanya.

"ada apa, Serge?" Namun Norriss segera paham, "Oh, kau sedang membandingkan."

Lalu si Komandan bertanya pada gadis itu, "apakah kamu Michiru?"

"Hah?" Rasa terkejut gadis itu segera berubah menjadi rona merah di kedua pipinya. "ah, mana mungkin aku Nona Michiru, tuan berlebihan memujiku."

Bola mata Norriss bergerak berputar menatap kedua temannya yang berpikir kurang lebih sama.

"aku Kyoko. Nona Michiru sangat populer dan cantik, aku sama sekali bukan tandingannya."

"Wah, dia seorang artis?" Tanya Norriss dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Lebih dari itu, dia selebriti di kota Izure ini!" ujar gadis pelayan bernama Kyoko.

Seketika, lampu restoran itu meredup. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah lampu sorot memusatkan pancarannya ke atas panggung.

Dalam kegelapan dan fokus ini, Serge mampu merasakan sekitarnya menjadi begitu bersemangat menanti apa yang akan segera muncul di atas panggung tersebut.

"Hadirin sekalian, inilah yang kita tunggu sejak tadi, Nona Michiru!" ujar suara mc yang tak berwujud itu.

Kemudian mengalunlah suara musik yang lembut dan sedikit mendayu. Seorang nona cantik berkulit coklat kemerahan dengan sepasang mata yang indah muncul dari balik kelambu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju mikrofon di tengah panggung. Sambil menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit dengan gemulai dan menawan, ia menunggu melodi intro selesai berputar kemudian mengisi irama dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Wah itu gadis dekil yang tadi siang?" Glenn berdesis takjub.

Norriss terkekeh kecil sambil menendang lutut Glenn.

"aduh!"

"Tadi siang melirikpun tidak, sekarang matamu tidak lepas-lepas darinya." ledek Norriss.

"Tadi siang dia dekil sekali, siapa yang sangka?" Glenn kembali memperhatikan panggung.

Setelah musik yang indah itu berakhir, Glenn memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah. Ia terus terhipnotis memandangi Michiru hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik panggung baru dia kembali duduk dengan benar, menghadap ke meja. Karena asik menikmati musik, mereka sampai lupa memesan makanan. Setengah jam kemudian, pesanan-pesanan mereka terhidang.

"Tuan-tuan, sepertinya kalian benar-benar baru pertama kali ini pergi mengunjungi kota Izure yah? Hanya kalian yang tidak mengenal Nona Michiru." ujar Kyoko.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Norriss. "Kenapa? Kau ingin perkenalkan kota ini pada kami?"

"Tentu." Kyoko terlihat antusias, kelihatannya dia gemar bercerita. "Kota Izure adalah kota perdagangan yang ramai. Ia terletak persis di tengah jalur tiga kota perdagangan besar di lautan Donjima. Setiap hari tempat ini ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Banyak yang datang dan pergi setiap hari. Tapi popularitas Nona Michiru terkenal di perairan Donjima. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dia! Nona Michiru orang asli kelahiran Izure, maka dari itu kami sangat bangga padanya."

"Lalu, apakah kota ini pernah menjadi desa kumuh miskin yang namanya saja tidak diketahui?" Tanya Norriss.

"Pernah! Bahkan tempat ini dulu sejorok perkampungan. Huh ... Untunglah ada seorang lelaki heroik yang mengubah Izure menjadi kota yang maju dan beradab. Namanya Masashi."

Serge, Norriss dan Glenn saling melirik satu sama lain. Seharusnya mereka tidak terkejut. Tapi mereka cukup heran juga, apa yang membuat Masashi yang pemalas itu memiliki potensi mengubah Izure yang terbelakang menjadi kota penting seperti ini.

Namun Kyoko berhenti bercerita ketika makanan ketiga orang tamunya itu habis. Maka Norriss dan lainnya mengalah dan memesan makanan lain. Sementara tiga orang itu kembali menyantap makanannya dengan santai, Kyoko kembali bercerita.

"Tadi sampai di mana?"

"Bagaimana Masashi menjadikan Izure seperti ini?"

"Oh iya. Maaf, maaf. Masashi dahulu adalah nelayan miskin yang pemalas, sekalipun ia memiliki banyak kelebihan. Suatu hari Masashi sedang tidur-tiduran santai di balai-balai rumahnya ketika ibunya menyuruh dia melaut. Masashi kemudian pergi melaut dan kehilangan lengannya karena diserang ikan hiu. Setelah kehilangan lengannya, Masashi tidak bisa melaut lagi. Kemudian dia berpaling pada pekerjaan lain dan mencoba berdagang. Masashi ternyata sukses menjadi pedagang dan ia mulai membangun desa Izure menjadi kota yang ramai!"


	3. Chapter 3

Serge berbaring di atas kasur kamar penginapan sambil merenungkan kembali kisah Masashi yang menyulap kota Izure menjadi seperti ini. Di 'home world', Masashi adalah seorang pemalas. Namun di 'another world', Masashi adalah orang yang rajin. Ia kehilangan bagian tubuhnya dan pantang menyerah mencari cara lain untuk menyibukkan diri. Di sana, Norriss dengan penuh percaya diri kembali mengemukakan teorinya mengenai takdir yang menguasai manusia.

"Masashi di 'home' ditakdirkan untuk miskin, maka dari itu dia malas. Sedangkan di 'another', ia ditakdirkan menjadi rajin." Demikian ucapnya yang ditanggapi dengan alis berkerut oleh Glenn, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana bila ketika Masashi memilih menjadi rajin, dunia mulai terbelah menjadi paralel, kemudian terciptalah dua buah Izure dengan kondisi yang berlawanan." ungkap Glenn.

"Glenn, di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh akal manusia yang menguasai manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk lemah, dan nyawa kita berada dalam genggaman sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada manusia sehingga manusia sendiri tidak mampu memahami Dia sepenuhnya."

"Kalau kamu sendiri tidak paham Dia sepenuhnya, bagaimana kamu percaya Dia ada?"

Demi mengobati rasa penasaran mereka, pertama-tama ketiga sahabat itu ingin memastikan dulu, apakah benar Izure yang menjadi kota ini adalah 'another'? Maka dari itu sekali lagi Serge mengajak kedua temannya berjalan menelusuri pantai pasir putih yang tak terjamah manusia. Pada satu titik yang sama dengan kemarin, Serge kembali merasakan angin laut bertiup sedemikian kencang dan membuatnya pening. Ia mengalami hal yang sama persis, sama juga dengan bisikan-bisikan penyesalan manusia yang bergema di telinganya. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Izure, mereka menemukan kota yang megah itu kembali menjadi desa nelayan yang kumuh dan terbelakang. Dan kapal mereka masih ada di sana. Tentu saja beberapa barang mereka menghilang dicuri orang, untunglah hanya beberapa barang yang masih bisa dibeli lagi seperti pakaian. Bandana Serge hilang dicuri. Norriss yakin dia sudah mengunci pintu kapal, namun mereka memang melihat bagian pintu sudah jebol dirusak maling.

Untuk lebih pasti lagi, mereka menginap semalaman di desa Izure. Dan pada pagi harinya, desa Izure tetap menjadi desa Izure. Jadi ini bukan teori kota pada malam hari dan desa pada siang hari. Pantai memang membawa sebuah fenomena yang misterius. Konon gelombang lautan mampu membuat manusia merasa seperti terlahir kembali apabila manusia terhanyut saat mendengarkannya.

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu cerita lengkapnya dari Masashi sendiri, mereka berpindah ke dunia 'another'. Kini ketiga orang itu telah berhadapan dengan rumah walikota Izure. Masashi benar-benar kaya raya di sini. Rumahnya tinggi bertingkat, dilindungi pagar tinggi dengan jeruji besi berlapis emas. Sungguh berlawanan dengan rumahnya yang ada di 'home', hanya terdiri dari tumpukan kayu yang dipaku sehingga bisa berdiri, beberapa bagian dindingnya sudah berlubang terpaksa ditambal kain.

"Kabar buruknya, kita tidak bisa mengunjungi Masashi semudah di 'home'. Tapi pasti ada cara agar kita bisa memasukinya." Norriss berpikir.

"Menyusup masuk saja."

Norriss tertawa tergelak-gelak, "Menyusup masuk ke dalam bangunan orang hanya untuk menanyakan kisah hidupnya sejak awal hingga sukses seperti sekarang? Yang benar saja."

Dalam bingung, ketiga orang itu duduk merenung seperti patung di meja makan restoran tempat biasa Nona Michiru muncul untuk menyanyi. Kyoko datang dengan minuman yang mereka pesan dan menyapa ringan, "Kalian sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Kalau dia pasti sedang memikirkan Nona Michiru" Norris menunjuk Glenn yang wajahnya segera memerah dan menyangkalnya dengan gerutu.

Kyoko tertawa dengan suaranya yang tinggi. Kemudian ia ikut meledek Glenn, "Jangan jatuh cinta dengan Nona Michiru, Glenn."

"aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Norriss saja yang mengada-ada."

"Hihihi ... tapi aku serius. Nona Michiru sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Tuan Masashi. Jadi sebaiknya jangan diganggu. Hihihi ..."

Ternyata Tuan Masashi di dunia ini tidak menikah dengan Miyuki. atau benarkah begitu?

Sejak hari itu Glenn jadi sering menyendiri. Selain itu ia juga lebih sering ditemui di restoran, terkadang sampai mengikuti Nona Michiru pulang ke rumah untuk mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Pendekar pedang dengan bandana putih terikat pada rambut pirang pucatnya itu seketika berubah menjadi seorang penguntit. Ia tidak bisa lagi memungkiri dirinya jatuh cinta dengan nona penyanyi itu. Kian hari ia kian tersiksa. Dirinya sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki gadis yang dicintainya sekalipun. Namun menyadari bahwa gadis itu akan diambil orang lain, membuatnya merasakan kehilangan.

Suatu ketika, Glenn bertanya pada Norris, "Menurutmu apakah takdir mengharuskan aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta hanya untuk merasakan kehilangan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi segala sesuatu memiliki makna." Jawab Norriss. Kemudian Komandan berambut pirang itu menantang temannya. "Katamu takdir itu hasil dari pilihan, bukan? Kenapa tidak kau buktikan padaku?"

* * *

Tantangan Norriss segera disambut oleh Glenn. Pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memberanikan diri untuk tidak sekadar menguntit, namun mulai menyapa dan mengajaknya berbicara. Bukan untuk merebut dia dari pertunangannya dengan Tuan Masashi, tapi setidaknya gadis itu tahu bahwa Glenn memiliki rasa kepadanya.

Glenn masih bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding, mempersiapkan diri sekaligus mengendalikan rasa berdebar yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sebagai seorang swordsman ia belum pernah berurusan seperti ini dengan seorangpun. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya untuk tertarik kepada seseorang sehingga menimbulkan kecemasan berlebih.

"Baiklah, Glenn, santai saja. Cukup sapa dia dan utarakan bahwa kamu mengaguminya. Itu saja cukup." Namun ia segera teringat bahwa tantangan Norriss adalah untuk mengubah takdir Nona Michiru agar tidak jadi menikahi Tuan Masashi. Kemudian timbul kembali pertanyaan; apabila ternyata dia berhasil mengubah takdir sehingga Nona Michiru tidak jadi menikah dengan Tuan Masashi, apakah itu karena pilihannya atau takdir yang memang membuatnya batal melalui dia?

Sekelebat bayangan tinggi besar berdiri di hadapan Glenn, membayang-bayangi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Ketika dia menoleh, rupanya seorang pria tinggi besar dengan otot menumpuk kencang sedang berdiri menantangnya. Karena terkejut, Glenn cepat-cepat mengambil jarak dari pria tersebut, tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pedang yang terselempang pada pinggangnya. Siap dihunus apabila ancaman yang diberikan orang itu menjadi kenyataan.

Glenn mengawasi si penantang ini baik-baik. Sepintas ia terlihat seperti seorang binaragawan botak dengan urat menonjol menyelimuti permukaan lengan dan perutnya. Selebihnya, mengenai atribut yang dikenakannya; sarung tangan besi, kaus tipis menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan celana kulit. Cukup menampilkan kesan sebagai seorang bodyguard.

Pria itu langsung mengangkat kepalan tinjunya yang besar dan keras lalu mengayunkannya dengan kuat untuk menghantap kepala Glenn. Swordsman itu tahu ia bisa memotong lengan si bodyguard seketika, namun tidak dilakukannya. Glenn memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga memberi jalan bagi tinju lurus itu melalui daun telinganya. Dengan sarung pedang masih terpasang, Glenn mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang perut si bodyguard. Namun serangan itu terbaca dan ditahan oleh tangan si bodyguard yang kiri.

Celakanya kini, bodyguard itu berhasil menangkap Glenn, diangkatnya tubuh pemuda itu ke atas tanpa kesulitan dan dilemparkan hingga menghantam tumpukan boks. Rasa sakit berdenyut pada pinggang dan lutut yang dirasakannya masih bisa ditahan karena swordman itu sadar si bodyguard tengah berlari menerjangnya. Pada saat yang tepat, Glenn menghindar. Tinju si bodyguard menghancurkan boks lain.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, ini salah paham. aku tidak bermaksud ..." Belum selesai berbicara, Glenn harus sibuk menghindari serangan demi serangan yang bertubi-tubi dihantamkan padanya.

"Kau bodyguard Nona Michiru? aku tidak bermaksud buruk padanya. aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit."

"Oh ya, silahkan berbicara sekarang, nanti saya sampaikan pada beliau." Sambil menyeringai, Bodyguard itu kembali menyerang Glenn. Sekalipun tubuhnya tinggi besar namun gerakannya cepat juga, Glenn tidak boleh lengah atau dia bisa remuk dalam satu atau dua pukulan. Ketika si bodyguard mulai memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi, Glenn menuntut kakinya bergerak cepat, kini ia mulai menggunakan pedangnya yang masih terbungkus selongsongnya yang terbuat dari kulit. Ketika Glenn melihat celah terbuka, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan memberikan ayunan kuat mengenai bahu si bodyguard.

Si bodyguard pun roboh sambil memegangi salah satu bahunya yang sakit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hentikan kekerasan ini!" Suara perempuan menegur Glenn, mengira pemuda itu akan lanjut menghajar bodyguard yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. "Engkau mengikutiku terus sejak kemarin? apa maumu?"

Bibir Glenn menjadi kelu, sekali lagi kecemasan menguasai dirinya dan menahan apapun yang sejak tadi telah ia persiapkan. Dia mulai terheran, kemana hilangnya nyali yang ia miliki selama ini? Ia tidak gentar menghadapi musuh apapun sebagai swordsman, namun dihadapan perempuan yang sangat ia hormati, mendadak jadi sekaku ini.

"Nona Michiru, aku ..." Sudah, katakan saja! "... aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Glenn sendiri terkejut karena dia tidak ingin menggunakan terminologi "jatuh cinta", ia lebih mempersiapkan kata "mengagumi" atau "penggemar". Kata itu secara spontan muncul sendiri menggelincir dari bibirnya tanpa persiapan sedikitpun.

Namun tampaknya ketidak sengajaan Glenn itu berbuah manis pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak itu Norriss dan Serge seringkali kebingungan mencari-cari teman mereka. Kemana hilangnya Glenn? Dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam, tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Baru ketika malam hari tiba, ia terlihat sedang duduk di restoran dan dengan setia menunggui Nona Michiru menyanyi.

Mereka menemukan Glenn setiap hari mengunjungi Nona Michiru. "Wah, wah, Serge. Sepertinya teman kita berhasil mendapatkan pacar. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu milik Tuan Masashi. Untuk suatu sebab, aku merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan."

Malam itu ketika Glenn kembali ke penginapan, Norriss menyentilnya sedikit, "Sepertinya takdir merestui kalian."

Swordsman itu menjadi sedikit gugup. "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Nona Michiru, tentu saja. ayo ceritakanlah, bagaimana hubungan kalian." Komandan dari Porre itu menyengir pada sahabatnya.

Sambil melepas sepatu bots kulitnya, Glenn berkisah sedikit, "Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Kami hanya bersahabat."

"Setiap hari kau mengunjungi dia dan setiap malam dengan setia kau menonton pertunjukkannya. Kau punya akses keluar masuk rumahnya sementara orang lain dihalangi bodyguard, dan kalian hanya bersahabat? Kau penipu yang payah, Glenn."

"aku tidak berbohong." Pemuda itu ikhlas, "Nona Michiru sudah punya kekasih sendiri. Tapi bukan Tuan Masashi."

"Wow. Dramatis. ada kisah kasih tak sampai di sini."

Rasa simpati Glenn terhadap idolanya membuat pemuda itu tidak terlalu suka dengan ucapan Norriss barusan, "Mereka teman sejak kecil, namun Tuan Masashi melamarnya lebih cepat dan segera disetujui oleh orangtua Nona Michiru. Karena patah hati, kekasihnya pergi merantau hingga kini belum kembali lagi."

"Yah, itu sering terjadi."

Serge yang sedang duduk santai pada bingkai jendela sambil mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya bicara itu berubah serius ketika ia melihat sekelompok prajurit dengan emblem berlogo ikan hiu berbaris teratur dan berhenti di penginapan mereka. Bunyi besi beradu dalam satu gerakan serempak sampai terdengar oleh telinga Norriss yang sedang berbaring di ujung ruangan.

"Serge. ada apa?" Norriss langsung terduduk.

Serge turun dari bingkai jendela dan memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa sekelompok prajurit mengepung penginapan dan entah kenapa masing-masing dari mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres. Benar saja, para prajurit itu berkumpul untuk menangkap seseorang dengan ciri berikut; berambut pirang pucat, memiliki codet yang bersilangan di pipi, bermata biru dan kulit yang kecoklatan karena terbakar panas matahari. Orang itu adalah Glenn.

Dari dalam kamar, Serge mampu mendengar sedikit kerusuhan di luar, tampaknya para prajurit Izure itu melakukan razia. Ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka, si komandan prajurit Izure langsung mengenali Glenn, "anda Glenn?"

"ada keperluan apa?" Norriss seperti biasa, berlaku protektif terhadap orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia berdiri di depan Glenn, menatap komandan prajurit Izure itu dengan curiga.

"Tuan Masashi ingin berbicara dengan Glenn."

"Bukankah sekarang sudah malam? Besok pagi kami akan mengunjungi Tuan Masashi." Norriss mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Maaf, ini perintah. Bila kami tidak bisa membawa Glenn dengan cara halus, maka terpaksa kami lakukan dengan cara yang sesungguhnya lebih kami sukai." Komandan prajurit Izure itu menghunus pedangnya.

Namun tarikan pedang Glenn lebih cepat. Ujung pedangnya sudah mengacung pada kerongkongan si komandan prajurit Izure. "Maaf, aku tidak suka dipaksa. Baiklah kalau itu maunya, aku akan ikut menemui Tuan Masashi."

"Glenn..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Norriss." Glenn berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kami juga ikut." ujar Norriss.

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Norriss dan Serge terdiam di kamar memandangi para prajurit Izure itu membawa sahabat mereka pergi. Di bawah mereka bisa melihat Glenn melepaskan pedangnya dan menyerahkannya pada komandan prajurit Izure. Kemudian mereka mengikat tangannya dan membawa Glenn ke kediaman Tuan Masashi seperti seorang tahanan.

Jalanan sudah sepi kembali. Warga yang terbangun karena keributan kecil itu sudah kembali memadamkan lampu dan melanjutkan istirahat mereka yang tertunda. Namun Serge dan Norriss tidak bisa tenang, melihat betapa kerasnya sifat Masashi di 'home', dan bagaimana Glenn diperlakukan saat meninggalkan penginapan, mereka ragu sahabat mereka akan diperlakukan dengan manusiawi dan mereka hanya sekadar berbicara. Maka Norriss dan Serge memutuskan untuk menyusup ke dalam mansion milik Tuan Masashi untuk melihat keadaan teman mereka dan bila diperlukan; menyelamatkannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Dibandingkan Viper Manor di Terimna, Mansion Tuan Masashi tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, di tempat tinggal Tuan Masashi tidak terdapat banyak pintu rahasia. Dan mansion Tuan Masashi memiliki gaya arsitektur berbeda dengan kediaman Jendral Viper. Permadani menghiasi lantai, sementara dinding dihiasi lukisan kain yang digelar seperti gorden jendela. Sepanjang dinding, tergantung obor-obor yang menerangi interior. Namun semakin masuk ke dalam interior rumah, obor digantikan oleh lampu lilin.

Serge dan Norriss menyelinap menggunakan tambang untuk melewati dinding gerbang manor, kemudian mereka memanjat dari luar dinding mansion menuju lantai dua. Setelah memukul penjaga hingga pingsan di beranda lantai dua, mereka masuk ke dalam mansion dan mengendap-endap. Sesekali mereka harus bersembunyi dari seorang penjaga yang berkeliling santai sepanjang koridor. Masalahnya, mereka tidak tahu di mana Glenn berada. Maka dari itu mereka menyelidiki ruangan di mansion satu persatu.

Rupanya Glenn berada pada sebuah taman yang terletak di atap mansion, dimana terdapat dua buah menara kembar.

Di sana terdapat meja makan outdoor yang di atasnya terhidang banyak makanan yang telihat menggiurkan. Hanya seseorang yang duduk di sana, seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang bersih, agak gemuk, berlemak dan hanya memiliki satu buah tangan saja. Di kanan dan kirinya, ada gadis muda berwajah cantik yang sedang menyuapinya makan. Dari pakaiannya yang indah dan kekeslkusifannya, dia pasti Tuan Masashi, penguasa kota ini.

Di hadapan Tuan Masashi, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat, berdiri menontonnya menikmati makanan. Pemuda itu diapit oleh dua orang prajurit bersenjata lengkap. Ketika Serge dan Norriss tiba di sana, rupanya Tuan Masashi sedang menanyai Glenn. Tentu saja ini mengenai Nona Michiru.

"Kau tahu hukuman untuk seorang wanita yang mengganggu urusan keluarga orang lain? Dia harus dibuang sendirian di tengah laut tanpa makanan dan minuman. Dan kau tahu hukuman bagi seorang pria yang mengganggu istri orang lain?"

"aku tidak mengganggunya, dan kamu bukan suaminya!" Glenn mencoba membela diri.

Tuan Masashi menjadi kesal, tampaknya situasi telah memanas ketika Serge dan Norris tiba di sana. Entah apa saja yang telah mereka argumentasikan sejak tadi.

"Tapi dia calon istriku!"

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya kamu sudah punya istri dan anak yang masih hidup dan sehat? Dan bagaimana dengan dua orang wanita yang menyuapimu makan? Bukankah kamu yang bermasalah?" ujar Glenn, berang.

"apa katamu? Berani-beraninya bicara seperti itu! Potong tangannya!"

Sebelum kedua prajurit di sisi Glenn melakukan sesuatu, Serge dan Norris segera keluar dari balik tanaman balkon tempat mereka bersembunyi dan menguping. Serge segera maju dengan swallownya yang ditantang balik oleh pedang lurus dua sisi kedua penjaga itu. Sementara itu Norriss mulai membidik musuh dan dengan cepat menumbangkan mereka berdua.

Tuan Masashi terkejut dengan kehadiran dua penyusup asing itu. Serge segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Glenn.

"Tuan Masashi, bisa anda jelaskan ini semua? Karena aku yakin temanku ini tidak berbakat dalam berbohong." Norriss melangkah maju sambil menyarungkan kembali pistolnya.

"Ka-kalian masuk dari mana?" Kemudian Tuan Masashi memarahi kedua perempuan disekitarnya. "Cepat panggil penjaga! Bunyikan lonceng!"

Dengan cepat kedua perempuan itu membunyikan lonceng yang memang dipasang di belakang tempat Tuan Masashi menikmati makan untuk keperluan seperti ini. Beberapa detik setelah lonceng berbunyi, puluhan penjaga naik ke taman balkon dengan pedang terhunus. Glenn harus menghadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong, karena pedangnya telah disita. Ia dan Serge berjuang menahan para penjaga itu agar tidak mendekati Norriss yang menembaki musuh hingga lumpuh. Tuan Masashi semakin panik ketika para penjaganya tidak berdaya menghadapi mereka dan satu persatu jatuh di bawah pedang swallow Serge.

Ketika para prajuritnya telah habis, Tuan Masashi merasakan perutnya menjadi mulas. Ia duduk di kursi makannya dengan lemas, pasrah andai dirinya akan dibunuh tiga orang asing ini. "Baiklah, silahkan bunuh aku sekarang. Semoga karma menimpa kalian!"

Karma, konsep keadilan yang diidamkan manusia yang saat itu tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi padanya. Tanda ketidak berdayaan seseorang di bawah situasi.

"Kami tidak sepertimu, Tuan Masashi, tenanglah." Norriss tertawa.

"Mana pedangku?" Tanya Glenn.

"apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Tuan Masashi.

"Tentu saja, melepaskan teman kami yang tidak bersalah, Glenn."

"Tidak bersalah bokongku! Dia setiap hari bertemu dengan calon istriku, apalagi yang diinginkannya?" Tuan Masashi masih mengotot dengan persepsinya.

"Tuan Masashi!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang muncul dari tangga balkon. Gadis itu memiliki kulit hitam kemerahan yang ekostis, rambut bergelombang indah, sepasang bola mata yang indah. Dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya malam ini.

"Michiru!" Panggil Glenn, setengah terheran bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada di sini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Michiru?" tanya Tuan Masashi.

"aku datang segera setelah kudengar sahabatku, Glenn ditangkap. Kupikir ini gara-gara aku. Baiklah biar kujelaskan semuanya dengan jujur. agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi."

Setiap pria di sana terdiam memandangi Michiru. Gadis itu kemudian mulai menjelaskan, "Tuan Masashi, aku sangat berterima kasih anda mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. aku sungguh berterima kasih anda mempopulerkanku di wilayah Donjima ini. aku sungguh menghargai kebaikan dan dukungan anda. Namun aku tidak bisa menjadi istri anda, aku mencintai seseorang yang kini melaut entah ke mana dan setiap hari kehilangan dirinya."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Tanya Masashi.

"Karena orangtuaku tidak menyukai dia. Namanya Gojo, dia seorang pelaut tapi malas sekali. Walau begitu aku percaya dia orang yang kuat dan cerdik, dia bisa menjadi sesuatu bila terus berusaha."

Tuan Masashi memotong kisah itu dengan tidak sabar, "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menolak lamaranku kemarin?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. ayahku merasa senang sekali, dan aku tidak sanggup membuatnya kecewa. Tapi bila membiarkannya bergembira, aku sendiri yang tersiksa. Selama berbulan-bulan ini aku bingung sekali harus bagaimana." Kemudian ia menatap Glenn sambil tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Glenn, berkatmu aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayah. awalnya memang dia kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengerti."

Glenn mengangguk, ia senang Michiru mampu menyelesaikan satu permasalahan hidupnya.

"Pelaut cerdik dan kuat, tapi pemalas sehingga tidak bisa menjadi apapun ... hmm ..." Tuan Masashi kemudian tersenyum. "aku jadi teringat pada seorang wanita. Dia adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Tuan Masashi kini kembali pada kenangan hidupnya bertahun-tahun lalu. "Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku juga seperti itu. aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pemuda yang tidak berarti. Mereka bilang aku mampu menjadi orang hebat, sayangnya aku sangat pemalas. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku memutuskan untuk bosan ditolak, memutuskan untuk mengejar Minako, perempuan paling cantik di desa. Maka aku memutuskan untuk berubah dan mulai melaut. Namun ikan hiu menggigit tanganku hingga putus sehingga aku tidak bisa melaut lagi. Namun terima kasih pada ikan hiu itu, berkat dia, aku beralih kepada bisnis perdagangan. Dari sini aku memperoleh banyak uang dan mulai membenahi hidupku. Bisnisku sedemikian sukses sehingga kelebihan uang yang kumiliki kumanfaatkan untuk membantu teman-temanku. aku memberikan mereka ide baru untuk membenahi diri dan pekerjaan, kupromosikan keahlian mereka dalam bisnis dagangku, akhirnya perlahan-lahan Izure berubah menjadi kota. Mereka mengangkatku menjadi walikota."

Tuan Masashi kemudan menatap ke atas tiang bendera di mana terdapat bendera dengan siluet ikan hiu.

"Mereka bilang aku ditakdirkan sebagai orang hebat, dan takdir tersenyum padaku. Bila sudah waktunya, maka apapun akan jadi seperti bagaimana ia seharusnya menjadi. aku menikahi Minako, gadis impianku tanpa kesulitan dan penolakan lagi. Darinya aku memperoleh anak-anak yang baik. Harusnya aku bersyukur ..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi telah tiba, Serge, Norriss dan Glenn mengantarkan Nona Michiru yang ditemani bodyguard yang salah satu bahunya cedera itu kembali ke kediamannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena menahan kantuk, namun juga lega terbebas dari beban yang selama ini dipendam.

Di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, Nona Michiru mengecup pipi Glenn sambil berterima kasih. Pemuda itu terpaku hingga Nona Michiru menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Norriss tertawa sambil menarik lehernya dan meledeknya sepanjang jalan. Hari itu mereka tidur sepuasnya, menawar kantuk sejak malam.

Ketika Serge, Norriss dan Glenn terbangun, mereka telah ditunggu oleh Komandan prajurit Izure di lobi penginapan. "Tuan Masashi ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

"ada apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Norriss, bergantian dengan Glenn, "apa ada masalah lagi?"

"Mana kutahu. Pikir saja. Bila beliau bermaksud buruk, aku tidak perlu repot menunggu kalian bangun tidur seperti ini." gerutu Komandan prajurit Izure. Dia mengantar ketiga orang itu menemui penguasa kota Izure di kediamannya. Tuan Masashi sedang berduaan dengan istrinya, Minako ketika mereka tiba di sana. Sekalipun sudah tidak muda lagi, namun Minako terlihat sangat cantik. Ia juga memiliki sikap ramah dan bersahabat. Sungguh wanita sempurna untuk mendampingi seorang pemimpin.

"Oh, ketiga tamumu sudah datang. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Minako pergi meninggalkan Tuan Masashi dan ketiga tamunya di ruang keluarga.

"Istri anda baik sekali." puji Norriss.

"Ya, begitulah Minako. apa kabar kalian? Glenn, aku meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin."

Glenn yang besar hati itu menerima permintaan maaf Tuan Masashi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dari mana kalian bertiga berasal? Sepertinya bukan dari wilayah Donjima." Tuan Masashi mengawali obrolan.

"Kami dari perairan El Nido. Jauh di timur sana." Norriss menjelaskan.

Tuan Masashi belum pernah mendengar tempat itu. Mungkin karena begitu jauhnya atau dia saja yang kurang jauh merantau. "Kalian sepertinya para perantau, bagaimana kalian mencapai Donjima?"

"Kami berlayar dengan kapal." Norriss menjawab sejujurnya, bilapun Tuan Masashi ingin tahu tentang dunia paralel, mereka bersedia untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sesungguhnya, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan bagi kalian dan kebetulan kalian memiliki kapal dan juga perantau. aku akan membiayai ransum kalian dan perbaikan kapal bila diperlukan. Kalian hanya perlu melakukan satu hal bagiku." Tuan Masashi berhenti di sana untuk melihat reaksi para tamunya. Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan, begitu Serge mengangguk, yang lain pun sepakat.

"apabila kami memang sanggup melakukannya, Tuan."

"Pasti sanggup. Tidak sulit kok. aku memiliki seorang teman lama yang telah lama tidak kembali ke Izure. Sepuluh tahun lalu, beberapa bulan setelah aku menikah dengan Minako, dia menikah dengan seorang pelaut dan hingga kini tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Izure." Kemudian Tuan Masashi memberikan sebuah gambar seorang perempuan muda yang tidak begitu cantik, bahkan terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Namanya Miyuki. aku yakin dia masih ada di luar sana dan bahagia dengan suaminya. Tapi aku ingin kalian menemukannya dan memberikan gelang ini untuknya."

Tuan Masashi menyerahkan sebuah gelang sederhana, tidak terbuat dari batu berharga, hanya gelang sederhana yang terbuat dari potongan gigi hiu dan kerang-kerang yang telah dipoles. "Tolong berikan gelang ini untuknya. Namun bila ia telah meninggal dunia, tolong kuburkan gelang ini pada gundukan tanah yang menguburnya. Bila ia meninggal di laut, lempar saja gelang ini ke laut tempat dia karam."

Sebuah permintaan yang gampang-gampang-susah. Kemana mereka harus mencari Miyuki di lautan Donjima yang luas ini? Diam-diam mereka berdiskusi, "aku tidak mau repot. Kurang kerjaan saja."

"aku juga begitu. Sekalipun bayarannya menggiurkan, tapi untuk apa aku melakukannya. Lagipula kapal kita tidak ada di 'another'."

"Tapi bagaimana cara menolaknya?"

Serge memiliki sebuah usulan. Ia mengajak Tuan Masashi berjalan-jalan bersama mereka ke pantai dan berpindah dimensi. Kini mereka berempat sudah tiba di 'home', bersama kembali ke sebuah perkampungan kumuh yang terbelakang bernama Izure.

Tentu saja Tuan Masashi terkejut melihat Izure kembali seperti dahulu, "Ini ... ini tidak diragukan lagi. Ini adalah Izure 10 tahun lalu. Seperti sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berubah demi Minako. apakah kita telah kembali ke masa lalu?"

Serge membiarkan pertanyaan itu berkutat dalam benak Tuan Masashi, ia membawa Tuan Masashi ke sebuah rumah kumuh yang kondisinya lebih buruk daripada rumah kumuh lainnya. Dan Tuan Masashi tercengang melihat rumah itu, "Ini rumahku dulu ... tapi ada yang berbeda, dulu rumahku tidak sekumuh ini. Kemana kau membawaku?"

"Tuan, kita tidak sedang melintasi waktu. Kita sedang berada di dunia paralel." Jelas Norriss.

Tuan Masashi segera mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan dunia Paralel. Itu adalah dunia yang lain, masa depan berbeda yang diperankan oleh aktor-aktor yang sama. Tepat pada saat itu juga, terdengar suara sepasang suami istri bertengkar dari dalam rumah.

"Sampai kapan kamu seperti ini terus? Kalau begini aku yang tidak tahan lagi!" jerit seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya suara tersebut membuat Tuan Masashi teringat akan seseorang. "Itu Miyuki!"

Tuan Masashi segera menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah tirus, berpakaian compang-camping hendak memukul istrinya. Baik si suami dan istri sama-sama terperanjat melihat ada empat orang asing menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Namun melihat adegan tersebut di hadapannya, Tuan Masashi menjadi marah. "Kau ... Jangan sentuh Miyuki!"

Tuan Masashi yang bertangan buntung itu menerjang dirinya sendiri yang bertubuh kurus hingga jatuh terjengkang. Setelah itu ia menolong Miyuki, "Miyuki, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Si-siapa kamu?" Sekalipun bertanya demikian, Miyuki merasa mengenal pria yang menolongnya barusan.

"Siapa kalian?! Menerobos masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan! Tidak tahu sopan santun, ha?" Namun setelah Masashi 'home' memperhatikan orang buntung di hadapannya, ia terperangah. "Kamu ...?"

Tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Serge mulai menjelaskan mengenai dunia paralel. Bahwa ada sebuah dimensi dimana kejadian di masa depan dapat dipengaruhi oleh perbedaan kecil dalam hidup seseorang yang pada akhirnya menjadi hal yang besar.

Tuan Masashi mulai memberikan nasihat pada dirinya sendiri di 'home'. "Masashi. Bila kamu masih memiliki anggota tubuh lengkap, maka berarti kamu tidak pernah melaut, setidaknya 10 tahun lalu. Dan inilah yang terjadi dalam hidupmu; tidak ada perubahan. Situasi malah bertambah buruk."

"apa katamu? Kau ini siapa? Baru sekali ini bertemu denganku tapi sudah berani bicara macam-macam. Kamu tahu apa soal hidupku?"

"Kamu adalah pemuda malas yang setiap hari hanya bersantai dan menyalahkan orang lain atas kegagalanmu sendiri. Kamu adalah pemuda menyedihkan yang tidak berdaya namun menyalahkan takdir yang membuatmu berakhir menderita." Jawab Tuan Masashi dengan tegas.

"Ku-kurang ajar! Diam kau!" bentak Masashi 'home'.

"Hadapilah kenyataan, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu menderita!" Tuan Masashi terus menekan dirinya sendiri hingga Masashi 'home' tidak mampu berkata-kata sekarang. Masashi 'home' akhirnya meninggalkan rumah pergi entah ke mana.

Tuan Masashi kemudian menatap Miyuki lalu berlutut sehingga tinggi tubuh mereka menjadi setara. "Maafkan aku, Miyuki."

Serge mengajak kedua temannya meninggalkan Masashi 'another' berduaan dengan Miyuki 'home'. Setidaknya kerinduan Masashi 'another' terhadap Miyuki dapat terobati sedikit.

"Jadi, di dunia yang satu dia tidak mendapatkan wanita idamannya dan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya namun menyia-nyiakan istrinya. Dan di dunia lain, dia mendapatkan wanita idamannya dan kehilangan cinta sejatinya, tapi juga menyia-nyiakan istrinya." Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju dermaga.

"Pada intinya, siapapun yang dia pilih, akhirnya nasibnya tetap sama; menyia-nyiakan perempuan yang dia nikahi." Glenn menambahkan.

"Jadi kesimpulannya bagaimana menurutmu, Serge?" Kembali lagi mereka meminta pendapat Serge. Tentu saja ini merajuk kepada masalah apakah takdir yang membentuk manusia atau manusia yang membentuk takdir. apa bila dilihat dalam kasus lainnya seperti kota Izure. Di dunia yang satu menjadi tempat sepi terbelakang, di dunia yang lain menjadi pusat keramaian. Bila saat itu Masashi tidak memilih untuk berubah, kota ini tidak berubah. Kota ini tidak bisa memilih, ia terbawa dalam takdir yang dipilih oleh Masashi.

Ketika melewati kedai kumuh tempat pertama kali mereka makan ketika tiba di Izure, Glenn berhenti berjalan untuk memandangi kedai tersebut. Tentu saja karena ia teringat akan Michiru. Serge dan Norriss menunggu di luar sementara Glenn masuk ke dalam kedai. Michiru menjadi satu-satunya pelayan di kedai itu. Ia masih seperti pertama kali terlihat; dekil dengan pakaian compang camping dan tubuh berbau minyak ikan. Namun dia masih memiliki mata indah yang sama.

Ketika Glenn mendekatinya dan hanya berdiri memandanginya tanpa berkata-kata, Michiru tidak merasakan dirinya terancam atau berada dalam bahaya karena didekati orang asing. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akrab dalam diri Glenn.

"ada keperluan apa, tuan?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dan dengan segera, keduanya kembali merasakan saat-saat kaku yang tidak mengenakkan. Maka Glenn bertanya, "apa kabar Gojo?"

Michiru tidak tahu darimana Glenn tahu mengenai Gojo, namun sambil tersipu polos, dia menjawab, "Dia sudah lama melaut. aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamku padanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Dari mana kau tahu tentang cinta pertamaku?"

"aku memperhatikanmu, selalu." Jawab Glenn singkat.

Kedua pipi Michiru bersemu, kulitnya yang kecoklatan menutupi rona merah di pipinya, namun terlihat jelas gadis itu tersipu. Baru kali ini ada yang memberinya perkataan manis.

"Michiru, kamu cantik sekali." Setelah berkata demikian, beban dalam hati Glenn terurai menyisakan kelegaan. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan itu pada Michiru 'another', kalaupun ia mengatakannya, Michiru 'another' belum tentu menghargainya sebesar Michiru 'home'.

"Terima kasih."


End file.
